


Heed My Warning

by innersanctuaries



Series: NaNoWriMo Short Fics [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 16:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innersanctuaries/pseuds/innersanctuaries
Summary: Listen to me and listen closely, I don't want you to get hurt.





	Heed My Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say about this one other than the fact that I do like how it turned out! 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it! Song inspo is Hide and Seek from the Ib OST
> 
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BtsGvVBwiYA)

Run from me, dear boy, for this will only end in ruin

 

_ Run from me, my angel, for this will only end in pain _

 

 Sprint across the fields, swim across the seas

 

_ Hike through the forest, fly past the trees _

 

 Stay far from me, I’m dangerous, a monster

 

_ Turn the other cheek, I’m an addict, I’ll be a killer _

 

 Father, I wish he was mine, I pray that he lives

 

_ God, I pray that he’s safe, I hope that he knows _

 

 I can’t hate that I love you, but I can drive you away

 

_ I wish I could hate you, but I want you to stay _

 

__ You’re meant to be something that I know you’re not

 

_ It’ll be cold in hell, though I thought it’d be hot _

 

 I’ll do this for you, I’ll stand up to my brother

 

_ I’d rather give myself up, I can’t watch you die _

 

__ As I fall to the ground, I whisper goodbye

 

_ I heard an ‘I love you’, now I’m too numb to cry _

 

__ The devil said he’d claimed you, let me tell you, he’s wrong

 

_ My senses regained, my wailing echoes, a heartbreaking song _

 

__ You were mine first, I couldn’t let you go

 

_ I wish it’d been me, for you made my world glow _

 

 I’m fading, it hurts, but you really should know

 

_ I need you, come back, please don’t say no _

 

 I always did love you, angels are attracted to their own kind

 

_ You were the one who made me realize I’m not out of my mind _

 

__ You deserve heaven, dear Sam

 

_ I’ve become a disaster, now that’s what I am _

 

__ I’ve almost disappeared, just always remember

 

_ It’s gotten colder without you, too cold for September _

 

__ Run from me, dear boy, I’m sorry it ended in death

 

_ I’ll run to you, my angel, soon I’ll join you and rest _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please comment feedback, it helps keep me motivated and helps me know what you guys do and don't like!
> 
> Follow me on Instagram at @archangelica_angelica or on tumblr at innersanctuaries if you want to get in touch or just to watch me shitpost!


End file.
